This invention relates to a screen suitable for use in a profeed washer and other machine or equipment used for separating a mixture of liquid and sol id materials into liquid and solid.
In the paper manufacturing industry, a profeed washer is used for washing pulp mat which is a raw material for paper. A conventional profeed washer is made by providing a wire-netting on a circumferential surface of a hollow rotary drum. Liquids raw material for paper including pulp is supplied over this rotary drum and washed. After washing, liquid in the raw material fails to the inside of the rotary drum, passing through the wire-netting and is collected from the inside of the rotary drum whereas pulp fiber is trapped by the wire-netting and is moved by the rotation of the rotary drum and is collected at a pulp collecting section.
In the conventional profeed washer including a rotary drum provided with a wire-netting, fiber in the raw material for paper is trapped in a desired manner by the wire-netting and is smoothly collected. The wire-netting, however, has the disadvantage that the diameter of metal wire constituting the wire-netting is relatively small and hence the wire-netting is vulnerable to corrosion and wear with resulting insufficiency in durability. This poses a serious problem in the conventional profeed washer.
Machines and equipments other than a profeed washer using a moving body such as a rotary drum provided with a wire-netting for separating mixture of solid and liquid into solid and liquid face with the same problem of lack in durability of the wire-netting used in these machines and equipments.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to solve the above described problem in a machine or equipment such as a profeed washer using a moving body provided with a wire-netting for separating solid from liquid by providing a novel element which, instead of wire-netting, can collect solid effectively and yet has sufficient durability.